


Let Me

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Rick, Poetry in Fic Form, smut if you squint, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold me as you would your crossbow, aim me in any direction you like and I'll paint it white for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bottom!Rick ain't for everyone but I for one am proud of this one! 
> 
> This is unbetad, I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> {Chet Faker- I'm Into You} was my inspiration. 
> 
> Please enjoy, I did =D

Let me fill in that space. Let me fill in that void. Let me put gentle hands on you. Let me feel you. Let me crawl through your cracks . Let me soothe the ache. Let me do for you what was never done for me. Let me love you.

Let me love your voice, the low timber. The gruff tone of it. Let me love your eyes, the baby blue portals to your restless soul. Let me love each and every mahogany strand of your hair, let me love the way my fingers glide through them. Silk over rough calluses. Let me love your face, smother you in playful kisses. Your lips, let me run my tongue across their thin pink line. Let me taste.

Your body. Let me love it. Let me roam every hard surface and plane. Let me love your cock, the fine thick curve of it. Let me love the earthly scent of you. Let me drink you down like cold beer on a warm Friday night. Let me be the home your body comes to when you're in need of release...relief. Let my name be the one you moan, the one that rolls off your tongue like ingrained language. Let me be the one you sink your teeth in, rake your nails across as you fall. As you come alive. 

Then turn me over . Turn me over Daryl and watch as I spread myself for you. Let me be loose and tight for you all at the same time. Let me be your home for you so that you may never yearn for shelter again. Watch. Watch as my legs unhinge to let you in closer. Let me be open for you mind, body and soul. Let me lay the map so you may travel without fear of ever being lost. Let me be everything and anything you see fit. 

Mount me. Press me into the sheets. Climb me. Rip me open and take. Mark your way across my skin, let me be yours. Let what is left of the world know it. I'd do anything, would slay any demon you have so you may be comfortable enough to be with me. 

Love me, Daryl. Dive into me. Get lost but know your way. Let me be your grassy fields and wooden sanctuary. Let me be your green heaven filled only with cool dirt. Hold me as you would your crossbow, aim me in any direction you like and I'll paint it white for you. 

Intertwine our fingers while you rut against me, slide over me like wind on wings. I need you as deep as you can go, need you as fast as you can manage.

Whisper in my ear all of your plans and dreams. Speak them in rhythm with your thrusts. Let me be your sounding board, let me be your confession. Let me be your favorite meal, gorge yourself on my taste and pleasure. 

As you near your end, push deeper. Let me handle your anger, push deeper. Let me vanquish your fears, push deeper. Let me drown out the hurt, push deeper. Let me be your salvation, push deeper. I want you to push so deep your need comes up through my throat and out of my mouth. Even when you think you can't go any further, even as your body crests the wave...push deeper. I'll take it for you Daryl, just push deeper. Let me help you through this. 

Collapse then into my arms. Come home. Let me wrap you in sheet and warmth. Close your eyes for a moment, rest your heart. Let me wipe the sweat from you. Let me kiss you one hundred times and still crave for more. Let me smooth my hands along your body, soften the edges. Let me do away with your memories of wrong doings and injustice against you. 

Come here, crawl closer. Let me rock you, protect you. Let me seal our fate, our destiny. Let me be the only one who holds you this tightly. Let me be the only one who knows you this well. As the world turns from shades of dark to rays of light, lay with me. Let me sing you to sleep. Let me watch over you while you rest so pretty and satisfied. Let me see you smile in your slumber, let me sleep as well knowing I helped set you free. Let your mind not worry about what the day may bring us.

Just be here, be here in peace with me. Wrapped up in and around me. Let your soul be adrift knowing I will never willingly bring you harm. I will never take your next breath for granted. Let me take care of you. 

Daryl.  
Daryl, let me save you.  
My love. My partner, let me bring you the light you deserve.  
Sweet man, let me love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudo/Advice!  
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: BriannaNicole1963
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
